Heartache
by Raven-Rain
Summary: Chloe is having a nightmare...or is it?


**Heartache.**

The sound of sirens makes a feeling of dread wash over me. I tear down the street until I see something that rips my world apart. With flames licking the metal of my dad's car I feel a sense of agony. I run towards it but get held back by familiar arms. I fall to my hands and knees while tears stream down my face freely.

The stinging pain on my knees and palms is nothing compared to the white-hot pain searing my heart. I struggle free of the fleshy restraints and I run. Run anywhere. Adrenaline pumps through my veins but I feel dead inside. I collapse into a pile of lifeless limbs, picked up by those same arms and get carried into the empty night.

I don't notice that I've been rescued from the lurking shadows of night. When I come to my senses and the sobbing stops I notice who's carrying me and struggle free once again. I look at him and see the enemy even though it was his father who did this to my father. The thought of my father brings the sting of hot tears to my eyes again until they're rushing down my face like a mini river. My body wracks with sobs and I fly at my enemy's son. I want to destroy him and make him suffer like I am.

My fists thump against his muscled chest but he grabs me in a hug pulling me flush against his body restraining me from harming him and myself. I calm down but the tears still cascade down my cheeks and I lay my head on his chest wanting to get lost in the safety he makes me feel.

I want to forget this ever happened. That I watched my father die in a 'car accident', which was most probably caused by Lionel Luthor (The devil incarnate.) It's all my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to work with Lionel and tell him about Clark and I shouldn't have gone up against him either. Working with Lex only angered Lionel more and now I had no one. I had no family and once everyone found out how…I mean WHY my father died they'd all turn their backs on me.

It's all my fault. I'm a two-faced little girl who thought she was tough enough to go one on one with the devil himself. How can I ever look myself in the mirror again knowing what my actions caused? Knowing that I killed my own father?

I escape and run away from Lex. I run anywhere. I'm not really looking where I'm going. I'm just running through tree's feeling the rush of airflow past me as branches scrap my face and arms. I don't care about anything any more. All I want to do is die. It should off been me in that car. Not my father. He never did anything wrong to anyone! He didn't deserve this to happen to him.

I collapse and curl into a ball wishing the world away. A grey fog covers my brain until there's only me. There's no more trees or wind or sky. Time seems to stop yet I continue to cry until I run out of tears. The world slips away until I'm asleep.

I wake up and find myself in a huge bed covered in silk sheets. I pull back the sheets and open the nearest door to me. A bathroom lies in front of me and I see a mirror. I take a look at myself and see scratches covering my cheeks and my hair sticking out at all angles. My eyes have a sad far away look in them and for a second I don't recognise the person I see. They look so sad and empty but I guess that pretty much sums up how I'm feeling. I wash my face and pat it dry with a near by towel.

I walk towards the other door in the room and find it leads to a corridor covered in wooden floors and stained glass windows. I hear music and walk towards a room. I stand in the doorway and notice waiters walking around offering drinks and people happily talking to each other until they spot me standing there.

One by one they whisper to each other and stare at me. I hear someone say, "That's the girl who killed her father!" They start pointing and gasping in horror. I try to defend myself and start to say that it wasn't my fault but I stop mid sentence as a man steps forward and everyone falls silent.

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you kill me?" My father says standing before me with charred skin and the smell of burnt flesh hanging in the air. Before I can say anything my best friend steps forward from when I was little asking why I hurt her so badly. A bone juts out off her arm and sticks out at an odd angle. Her neck leans to one side unnaturally and she slowly walks towards me. My brain tells me to run away but all I can do is lean on the threshold of the door for support.

They all start chanting that it's all my fault until I can't take it anymore. They're pulling on my arms and tugging at my clothes as I try and struggle free. My father's hands wrap around my neck along with my little best friends Alleys. Soon everyone's trying to strangle me and I bat their arms away lurching up in bed and screaming.

I realise it was all a dream and try to repeat that over and over. Then the memory of my father's car crash bombards my brain and I break down crying. I bury my face in my pillow wishing it not to be true, for this all to be some bad nightmare. But it's never a nightmare when you want it to be.

**THE END.**


End file.
